


jyatoku meika

by O61



Category: BlazBlue
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 17:16:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20567990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/O61/pseuds/O61
Summary: The situation’s already weird enough without the seemingly random child, so Kagura's hungover brain is struggling to make the connection between all the random shit being thrown at him from somewhere well past left field.





	jyatoku meika

**Author's Note:**

> i wanted this to be longer but this is all im gonna get out of it. shrugs

The way Amane saunters into Kagura’s office is far too casual, Observer or not. He easily could've teleported himself straight there, but he's always one for entrances. Kagura's eyes flick up from his paperwork for a moment, brows furrowed slightly in annoyance at Amane’s neglecting to knock. He does a double take when he realizes who it is and that he's got a kid in ill fitting white shirt and shorts balanced on his hip. 

“Hello,” Amane chirps, waving the hand not holding the extraordinarily disinterested child. He glares at the side of Amane’s face, mouth set in a frown, and Kagura’s mildly impressed someone that can't be more than five or six (and, judging by his worryingly thin frame, that might be a generous estimate,) can look so angry. 

The situation’s already weird enough without the seemingly random child, so Kagura's hungover brain is struggling to make the connection between all the random shit being thrown at him from somewhere well past left field. “Hey. Uh… What's with the baby?”  _ And the fact that you're even  _ ** _here_ ** , Kagura wants to add, sitting up and putting down his pen to rub his eyes. It's too early for this, even if it's closing in on 2 pm. 

Raising his eyebrows, Amane scoffs. “Rude of you to not recognize your beloved Ragna, Kagura,” he chides. It's not a surprising reaction, honestly; Amane’s not sure why he expected any different. 

Kagura pauses, looking over at the child who, he realizes, is staring at him. There is a resemblance; Kagura isn't sure how he didn't notice. Chalk it up to the lingering hangover. He also never knew Ragna used to be blonde. It seems like he should be too young to have the Azure Grimoire, yet he does; his right arm as sticklike as his left except for the fact that it’s void black. He pushes his chair back to stand, rushing over to Amane. “What the hell happened?”

Ragna doesn't resist when Amane detaches him from himself, looking a little less pissed at the prospect of leaving him. “He was being rude, so I had to teach him a lesson.” Amane gives Kagura an expectant look as he holds Ragna out to him. Kagura understands why he looked so pissed now. “Well? Go on.” 

Against his better judgement, Kagura takes the currently aged down Ragna. “Uh, okay. Why  _ this _ though?” He tries to copy what Amane was doing, balancing Ragna on his hip. Clinging to his side, Ragna presses half his face against Kagura’s shoulder, side eyeing Amane with palpable irritation. "It's freaky."

“It's not that much of a problem, he'll be normal again in a day or so,” Amane says with a dismissive wave, rolling his eyes and turning to leave. Kagura almost wants to kick his ass for doing this, but that would be especially ill advised when he could risk being made a child as well. “Be glad I even brought him to you; I could've left him out in Wadatsumi.”

What the hell was Ragna doing in  _ Wadatsumi _ ? As soon as Amane teleports off, Kagura rushes off to find Hibiki. He finds him at the entrance of the branch, just returning from an assignment. Hibiki raises an eyebrow, glancing at Ragna and then at Kagura. “It's a long story,” Kagura says with a sigh, running a hand through his hair. He places his hand over Ragna's ear, blocking him from hearing when he says in a hushed tone, “What am I supposed to  _ do _ ? I don't know how to take care of a kid.” Ragna makes a disgruntled noise, trying to pry Kagura’s hand off of his head with his own tiny hand. 

“Yet you can take care of yourself,” Hibiki deadpans, holding his hands out. “Give him to me. I'll handle it.” Kagura tries to pry Ragna off him, but the child grabs his shirt tightly. He relinquishes his grasp after a moment, wilting in Kagura’s hands and looking dejectedly at the floor as he's handed over to Hibiki. Kagura frowns in response, worried by Ragna’s reaction. When Hibiki tries to hold him, Ragna, not comfortable with the unfamiliar touch, kicks his legs and pushes against the side of Hibiki’s face with his hands. His struggling pushes him out of Hibiki’s arms and Kagura darts to catch him. Any normal child of his approximate age would be crying right now, but Ragna just stares up at Kagura with wide eyes from where he was caught upside down, limp in his grasp. 

Kagura's silent for a second as he returns Ragna’s surprised look before gently placing Ragna on his feet. “Uh… alright. That's a no, then.” Ragna scurries behind Kagura’s leg to hide in his cape, and Kagura can't stifle a laugh at the gesture. “Celica, maybe?”

Hibiki rubs the side of his face where Ragna scratched it, frowning at him where he looks up at Hibiki with narrowed eyes. “I'll start looking. In the meantime, he doesn't seem high maintenance; I'm sure even  _ you _ won't kill him.”

Shooting Hibiki a pointed look, Kagura leans forward to see where Ragna’s hiding. “Hey, half-pint. C’mon, I've gotta get back to work,” he says, nudging Ragna’s leg with the toe of his shoe. Not that he's all that thrilled to do work, but he needs time to think about how he's meant to deal with this. Hibiki said it shouldn't be hard, so hopefully it won't be. He turns to leave, but after a few seconds the pattering of tiny feet behind him makes him stop. Ragna tugs on his mantle when he catches up to him, reaching up toward him: the universal sign for  _ pick me up now, or I'm absolutely about to start crying _ . “Jeez…” Ragna bounces on his toes slightly, making grabby hands at Kagura, and Kagura’s heart melts. It's too cute to keep denying him. “Alright, alright,” Kagura says with a wide smile, ruffling Ragna’s hair when he bends down to scoop Ragna up, drawing a noise that could be mistaken for a laugh from him. “Stubborn, even as a kid.” 

Kagura sits Ragna on his desk in front of him when he gets back to his office. “So. You were being an ass to Amane and got yourself turned into a baby. Good going, Ragna,” he scoffs, earning an annoyed look. “Aw, you're adorable when you're mad.” Kagura pinches Ragna’s cheek, resting his head on his free hand. Ragna grunts, brows furrowing in annoyance as he pulls his face away from Kagura’s hand to bite his thumb. “Ow-! Damn, okay, I get it,” Kagura hisses, pulling his thumb from between Ragna’s deceptively sharp teeth. “I guess we gotta wait until your mama shows up, now.”

-

Kagura's concentration is disrupted- not that it was really there in the first place,- when Ragna slumps back against his stomach. A glance down reveals Ragna’s fast asleep, half curled up on Kagura’s legs in a way that almost looks like he'll fall. His position can't be all that comfortable, but Kagura doesn't want to risk waking him up by moving him. Especially when he looks so peaceful. So he keeps himself hunched over to avoid jostling Ragna, which isn't too hard when the only thing he has to do until they can go home is paperwork. Appealing though a nap may be, if Kagura were to fall asleep he'd get yelled at by Hibiki and, in turn, wake tiny Ragna up. 

No sooner does the door swing open, and in waltzes Celica. Finally. Kagura is saved. "Hibiki said Ragna got in trouble with Amane?" Celica has been called on to take care of someone Amane has de-aged more than a few times. Ragna doesn't look happy to be roused, but his eyes widen when he sees Celica. Tears form in the corners of Celica's eyes when she takes Ragna into her arms. "Funny. I don't remember him being so little." Ragna sniffles, hiding his face in her shoulder. 

"I bet Jubei'd get a kick out of seeing him so tiny." 

Celica laughs. "I'm sure he would. He'll probably find us if he hears what happened." 

-

When Kagura wakes up with Ragna in his arms, he sighs in relief. “Oh, good,” he mumbles, shoving his face against Ragna's chest, “you're back to normal. That was weird. Don't piss Amane off again.” 

" _ He _ started it."

"Don't care. Don't do it."


End file.
